


i really really really like you

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff With Very Little Plot, first time saying I love you, just a tired girl wanting her girlfirend, lemon is a dancer coming back from tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Lemon is exhausted from touring and travelling and just wants to sleep, maybe also kiss her girlfriend. Juice happily lets her do both and she's everything she could want in a girlfriend.
Relationships: Juice Boxx/Lemon (Drag Race), background prinomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	i really really really like you

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i wrote this while on holiday in 2 nights, it's unbetad and idc i just wanna post. it's lowkey inspired by the song but like not really i just heard it in an advert and had to write this fic finally. enjoy!

Lemon sighed, her body felt heavier the more she walked. Hearing the excited chatter of people around her was exhausting and she only wanted to find her way to her bed and sleep in it. Mind fogged by tiredness, she almost didn’t notice Tynomi nudging her, a knowing expression on her friend’s face. 

“You look dead. Haven’t you got a girl you’re minutes away for seeing for the first time in a month?” Tynomi laughed as Lemon blinked, slowly processing what was said to her. The blonde nodded slowly, as if unsure if she had heard correctly or was just too tired for her hearing to function properly. 

“Juice is waiting, you’re right.” Lemon perked up, fully realising what was happening. She hadn’t thought it would be this hard, they hadn’t been dating for that long, only 4 months but every day had left her craving the small blonde to be by her side, cuddling into her in a way that she would never let another soul do. They called daily by the end of the tour, Lemon was gushing about how kind and pretty her girlfriend was a little too much for most people. It never stopped her, but Tynomi would tease her if she went too far, keeping it balanced. 

A few more minutes of light chatter between herself and Tynomi, Lemon saw pink hair, her face lighting up into a grin as the girl charged at her. 

“Lem!” The blonde stumbled back as Juice jumped, tackling her in a hug, lifting herself, and wrapping her legs around Lemon’s waist for a brief moment before returning to the floor but not letting go. She didn’t let her girlfriend respond, peppering soft kisses across her face before pulling her into a tighter hug. 

“I missed you,” Lemon spoke softly, muffled from where she had burrowed her head into Juice’s shoulder, still audible to the girl. Her first response was another kiss which she eagerly accepted. Juice lifted her face to make eye contact before speaking. 

“I missed you too, Lemmy.” The utterly loving look in Juice’s eyes was enough to make Lemon melt. No one had looked at her quite like that before and it sent a shockwave of feelings through her. Juice truly was perfect, she was the sweetest girlfriend Lemon could imagine. She paused, pulling Juice into a long-overdue kiss on the lips that was everything she had been craving up until that moment. She let the kiss communicate her feelings, knowing any verbal attempt would end up nonsensical at best. 

“Oh my god you two, get a room,” Tynomi spoke with a shake of her head, laughing as Lemon pouted, before dramatically grimacing when Juice pressed another kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Oh, you’re just annoyed because your girlfriend is late.” Lemon giggled, relishing in the irked look Tynomi shot her. Just as she spoke, Priyanka ran up to the trio, spouting some apology for being late before pulling Tynomi into a tight embrace. 

They talked for a few minutes before Lemon felt her energy fall, drowsily leaning against Juice’s shoulder, feeling like she wouldn’t be able to keep her eyes open for much longer. Juice noticed, nudging Lemon and saying goodbye to Priyanka and Tynomi. She managed to assist Lemon and grab her suitcases, throwing them into the car before putting lemon in the front and plugging in her seatbelt. The blonde had only gotten worse, immediately leaning against the window, eyelids fluttering shut. 

“Sleep Lem, I’ll wake you up when we get there,” Juice said, barely able to hold back a noise at how adorable Lemon was, attempting to nod but barely able to respond. Her head leant to the side, leant against the window, and asleep before Juice could start the car. 

The drive back was quiet, Lemon slept peacefully through any bumps in the road while Juice kept her eye’s focused ahead, drifting to glance at how cute the blonde looked whenever she hit a red light. She always counted herself lucky to have someone like Lemon in her life. No one understood her as Lemon did, things went unspoken between them in a way Juice could only have dreamed of a few months prior. Nothing had fallen into place this quick before, four short months and they had every part of the other memorised, Lemon knew how to deal with Juice’s anxiety no matter what the cause as Juice understood what she wanted and when she wanted it without having to ask. 

There was a struggle, the blonde not being very touchy and Juice being the exact opposite, always wanting to hug someone she liked. That was when Lemon knew the girl was something. When Lemon made her boundaries clear, Juice never overstepped them and asked before any contact, clearly trying to figure out what was and wasn’t liked. She’d quickly figured out that Lemon preferred verbal attention to physical, although she would always enjoy a kiss. The knowledge kept Lemon happy, it was easy to be around Juice, how she could read her so well was a mystery but it was as if they had fit together. Understanding and knowing the other before even meeting. Juice didn’t know if she believed in soulmates or love at first sight but Lemon made her believe in them and so much more. 

Lemon stirred as they entered the driveway to her apartment building, drowsily staring up at her girlfriends as she got out the car and gathered the suitcases from the car boot. By the time Lemon got out of the car, Juice stood waiting for her, holding both of her suitcases, a soft smile gracing her features as Lemon walked to her. 

Wordlessly, Lemon took one of the cases before following Juice into the building, leaning against the pink-haired girl as they got into the elevator. Lemon vaguely wondered if her prior nap had left her more tired than she started. Although she was walking just fine, her mind was still hazy with a lack of sleep. 

“Lem, your keys baby.” Juice nudged her, holding back a laugh as she watched the fumbling of the keys, unfocused eyes struggling to get them into the lock, letting out a small triumphant fist pump as she got the door unlocked.

“Juicy, ‘m still sleepy,” Lemon murmured, flopping herself onto her bed without a second thought and beginning to curl up for another nap. Juice left her to sleep more but not before pulling the duvet over Lemon. Before she could leave to let the girl sleep, a soft noise came from the bed. 

“Juice. Cuddle?” Her words were muffled against the pillow but Lemon turned to Juice, making grabby hands at her until she cuddled up next to her. Lemon pressed her body into Juice’s, burrowing her head into her shoulder. She let out a content sigh as she got comfortable, breath quickly evening out as she fell asleep. 

She’d wake up an hour or so later, surprised to find Juice peacefully sleeping next to her before smiling about it, one thought would ring through her mind, one she would have been scared to say to anyone in this position, but not Juice. She would say it later, softer than her usual loving words, more vulnerable but quietly confident in her feelings. Juice would echo it, smiling brighter than Lemon had ever seen, leaving her heart stuttering in her chest.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> liked this? follow me on tumblr @soulfulwinter i write a lot of lemonjuice but also sometimes lemyanka that i'm posting soon or anything with rock in it.


End file.
